Ultimate Superman 5 to 7: Return
by steave
Summary: He has returned! And no, I'm not talking about Superman. Lex Luthor has returned to Metropolis, but who does he have his eyes set on? And, a being of immense power lurks in the shadows, and when he reveals himself, you won't believe it!
1. Issue 5

"Return"

Part 1 of 3

by Steave

It had been four years since Lex stepped foot into this building. A cacophony of sounds, smells, and memories flooded into his mind as he took his first step into LexCorp. His father's business, which had been his own since his father was killed. Cancer has a funny way of stopping life short.

As he mozied his way towards the elevator, his mind traveled to various topics. The first being his father. He had always contradicted Lex, and was constantly reminding him of previous failures. "You'll never have what it takes," was his father's favorite catch phrase. His voice still echoed in Lex's equilibrium, a constant reminder of why he's still here.

He was alone in the elevator, just the way he liked it. After taking a breath, he pushed the button to the top floor, his floor. Four years, and nothing had seemed to change. That is . . . almost.

This made his mind wander to another "individual." This . . . what was the Planet calling him? Superman? Ever since he had returned to Metropolis, this was the one name he constantly heard. Always half-whispered, as if he was some sort of God. Some, thinking that he even is God. The longer he lived, the more unable he became to dissuade himself that humanity was de-evolving.

But still, this Superman intrigued him. He was everywhere, not only in a literal sense, but figuratively as well. Once the reporters first caught glimpse of this . . . "savior" he was on every TV station in every country. His power seemed immense, but contained.

Who was this man? Was he even a man? Where did he come from? What was the true limit of his powers? Were there limits to his power? These were but a few of the questions raised from Lex's thoughts.

The elevator had finally stopped and Lex stepped outside. Walking down the empty hallway, his thoughts drifted to other things, and he let them be. He had had enough of Superman for one day, it was time to think upon other things.

As he opened the double doors that was the entrance to his office, Lana Lang greeted him, holding his usual Starbucks coffee and files of how the business had been for the past four years no doubt.

"It's good to see you again sir."

Lex waved her off while taking the files and coffee.

"Lana, you've known me since high school, you don't need to call me sir."

"Of course Lex."

"How's the company been?"

"Well, we've shown tremendous improvement in these two areas: Science and Arms."

"How're things going with S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"They've signed on and are now a branch of LexCorp."

"Excellent."

Lex sipped his Starbucks and sat in his revolving red leather chair. Turning to his view panel, he was greeted by an awakening Metropolis. The sun creeping over the tallest buildings in the world. His face was lit up with a golden light and he turned back to Lana.

"What's the schedule for today?"

"Well, files, files, and some more files. Oh, and you have an interview, live, with Lois Lane at 7."

"Aahh yes, would dearly hate to keep the press out of my life."

"Is there anything I can do for you sir . . . Lex?"

"How about, you do the files, I do believe that's why I hired you."

"Of course Lex."

"I think I'll spend some time in the labs."

Lex stood and vanished out of the office as quickly as he had entered. Lana went to the cabinet, and got to work.

--

"Lois . . . LOIS!"

Lois Lane awoke from her daydream of clouds and men in tights with flowing red capes to the sound of her Editor-in-Chief.

"GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Coming!"

She ran to the Chief's office, greeted by a puff of smoke from one of his cigarettes.

"Take a seat Lane."

She obeyed.

"Look, I understand we've all had a hellacious day yesterday, Olsen's still recovering, we got construction crew working on half of the building, and we've got our best reporter slacking off."

"What?"

"Look at this."

Perry White held up a copy of the Daily Planet that was running today. The headline read "SUPERMAN" but that wasn't what caught Lois' eye. What caught her eye was that the author of the article was . . . Clark Kent.

"H-how did he write that? This was supposed to be my story."

"Well, if you hadn't been busy daydreaming and slacking off, you might've been the one to write the article. Hell, the picture came from a guy who's in the hospital, the article from some jackass that started yesterday and was here all night typing this thing. These guys got heart, and I'm just wondering where yours is."

"Well, I'm sorry that I was too busy being blown up, shot at, and falling out of a helicopter."

"Nevermind Lane, just kick it up a notch is all I'm saying."

"Yes Chief."

Lois began to exit but was abruptly stopped by the sound of Perry's voice.

"You ready for tonight's interview?"

"You kidding, this will be about the 10000th time I've interview Lex Luthor."

"That's not who I'm talking about."

"Oh . . ."

The daydreams began to come back to her, of clouds and capes. And . . . handsome men . . . a handsome man. The way that he had saved her, talked to her, looked at her . . .

"LANE!"

"Oh . . . sorry boss, yeah I'm ready."

"Tonight's your night kiddo."

"Yeah . . . yeah it'll be quite a night."

--

Clark watched her leave Perry's office in a haze, and, causing as much commotion as he could, hurried over to her.

"Hey, uh, Lois?"

"Oh, hi Clark."

"Listen, uhm, Lois about the uh article . . ."

"Can I ask you something Clark?"

"Uh, sure, anything Lois."

"You're a pretty knowledgeable guy right?"

"Well, I guess that depends."

"Anyways, have you ever met someone that just . . . they just . . . swept you off your feet without even trying."

"Actually, Lois, I have . . . "

"And, how did that feel?"

"Well, it, uh, feels . . . felt, w-w-wonderful."

"Well," she began to daydream again, but she was staring deeply into Clark's eyes. He began to get uneasy, and his cheeks were flushed with red.

"Good job on that article Clark."

"T-thanks Lois."

"Well, I gotta get to work. See ya Clark."

"Right, see ya."

She walked off towards her desk, and Clark watched her leave. She was beautiful, like some fairy-tell princess that just came to life. She was everything that he had always wanted, and he knew it already . . . he loved her. He loved her.

--

The alley was dark and cold. It was an uncommon sight in Metropolis. With a city so bright you'd expect there to be no poverty, no homeless people, just lots of money and lights. Those people who assumed this, they were wrong. So very very wrong.

Milton Fine was one of these exceptions. He was homeless, and had been born thusly. Everything he had in his life he fought and scratched, and bled for. However, on this particular day, he found something. Something ancient . . . something deadly.

It was some kind of microchip. State-of-the-art Milton assumed, but was still unsure. There was a creepy . . . presence about this thing. Like somehow, it didn't belong here. As strange as it seemed, this object was, calling to him. It began, talking to him.

"Milton."

"Y-y-yeah?"

"Do you want to be someone?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want money, power, fame, fortune?"

"Yes."

"Then pick me up and I'll show you the road to certain fame."

"How?"

"Easy Milton, you're going to kill Superman."


	2. Issue 6

"Return"

Part 2 of 3

by Steave

He found himself here again, this sacred place of solitude. It was not his Fortress, but an open plain in Kansas, where the hills roll and the grass is tall. He breathed in the cool air, letting it settle into his Kryptonian system. The night was beautiful, the moon bright, the grass was like a river swaying to and fro. It had been awhile since he had been here, under the willow tree.

Clark was staring at a gravestone, Jonathan Kent was etched into the surface. He couldn't help but to well up with sadness everytime he came here. True, the scenery was beautiful, but it seemed like only yesterday that he had arrived on this planet, taken in by Jon and Martha. They were, to him, his parents.

He knew from his early arrival, however, that he was indeed different. Lifting the tractor when Pa got it stuck, blazing red fire burning from his eyes when he got the slightest bit angry. His family, Jon and Martha, were the only ones who knew his secret, that he was an alien from another planet that they sought to help.

However, Pa had died of a heart attack shortly before Clark left to find his true self. Clark removed his glasses as tears began to run along the brim. It hurt everytime to come here, but it had been awhile, and he felt that Pa was due for another visit.

His voice was hoarse, but his words scraped out of his throat.

"You'd be . . . um, really proud of me, I think Pa."

The tears were coming briskly now, and he wasn't about to hold them back. "Never hide your true emotions," Ma had always told him.

"All those people, I can hear them all. They all thank me, silently or out loud. You once told me that I was meant for great things . . . "

It became harder and harder to talk with each passing word.

"And, now I think, I believe you."

He took a moment to recollect himself, but he started up again as soon as he began.

"I just . . . I just wanted to say, thank you. You taught me more than I ever credited you for, and I just . . . I miss you Pa. And . . . I love you. I'll save the world for you."

He looked up in the sky, watching the stars and the moon, letting the tears come freely down his face. They were being cooled by the wind, and then he wiped them away. Clark glanced back over his shoulder, looking at his home. Turning back, he flew into the night sky, donning his new clothes.

The red S shone brighter than it ever had.

--

The Planet was exactly as it had been 4 years ago. The more Lex traveled around Metropolis, the more he began to realize that none of it really had changed. Metropolis, just doesn't move on without Lex Luthor.

He strode in, alone, carrying only his briefcase and coat hung around his arm. The men and women of the Planet greeted him with their looks. None of them had built up the courage to come and say hello, for Lex was too great of a man. They all just stared at his greatness, his very presence increasing many of their heartbeats. He had that effect on most people.

Lex walked to the receptionist, focused in the middle of the golden lobby. She wore thick glasses and was everything but attractive.

"Excuse me miss, but could you direct me to Studio 66?"

She didn't even look up at him, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, Alexander Luthor."

Her head creaked to the right, focusing away from her computer. She gave him an astonished smile, and looked as if she was about to pee her pants.

"Of course Mr. Luthor sir, ummm . . . . it's floor 34."

"Thank you."

"N-n-o, prob-b-blem. Heh."

He walked to the elevator at the far end of the lobby, pulling out his cell phone. Dialing a number, he put it to his ear, patiently awaiting it to picked up.

A shaky voice traced with anxiousness answered the phone, "Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"Hello Perry."

"Uh, hello sir, I'm assuming that you're here?"

"Yes Perry, is everything ready?"

"Of course Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you . . . oh and Perry?"

"Yes?"

"Who's working the front desk in the lobby this evening?"

"Jessica Geffins?"

"Good, well, tell her she's fired."

He flipped his phone closed, and put it back in his pocket. 24 more floors to go.

--

"Damn, could he be any later?"

Sam Johnson was a very experienced cameraman straight from Metropolis College, and he was uneasy. Lex Luthor, owner of the Planet, LexCorp, and about half of the entire planet was due hours ago. He understood that a man of Lex's caliber had to be one busy son of a bitch, but damn, he could at least show some courtesy by showing up on time.

Alexia was waiting for him back at their apartment, she was making some microwave pizza he suspected. It was destined to be cold when he got back. He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be getting any tonight. Pizza or otherwise.

"C'mon man, let's go."

A hand touched his shoulder and a smell followed. It smelled like garbage, dirty rotten garbage. And piss mixed with some alcohol. Damn it smelled bad.

"Excuse me sir."

Sam whirled around, "Can I help . . ?"

He saw a man with a full red beard, and skull cap. A black leather trench coat covered his body, underneath was a white wife-beather and stained jeans. In his hands was some kind of wire, and soon it was around Sam's neck. His life was being sapped away, and then, the wire was pulled back so far that his neck snapped backwards. The pop-pop-POP sound was deafening, but they were the only ones in the studio.

Milton smiled, "Yes, I believe you can."

Picking him up off of the floor, he carried him to the bathroom.

--

The studio wasn't as big as the ones in Florida or New York, but it was used only for one-on-one interviews. No live audience, just the reporter, him, and the cameraman.

Lois sat across him, legs crossed, and they were beautiful legs. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life, and he had had his share of gorgeous woman in his lifetime. None however had a determination to match their equal beauty, none but Lois.

She was wearing a black leather skirt, black heels, a red jacket draped over a black dress shirt. Her hair a raven black, her nails a mahagony red. She smiled at him, and he smile back. His heart began to race, and then the interview started.

"So Lex, let's kick off this interview with a simple question . . . where did you go?"

"Well, around the world really."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I felt that in order for LexCorp to do better in a business setting, I needed to see some of the world's top business to see where we stood."

"And where does LexCorp stand?"

"Head and shoulders above the rest."

She smiled and he smiled back, however he knew the real reason he had left, and he wasn't about to let out the biggest secret of all.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Of LexCorp?"

"Yes."

"Well, currently we are merging with S.T.A.R. Labs, the best scientific and research facility on the planet. We hope that this will increase profit and growth in our more scientific areas."

There was another reason behind this one too, but he wasn't going to reveal this secret either.

"Is there anything you would like to say to Metropolis right now?"

"Well Lois, there is one thing . . ."

A shot rang out in the studio, and Lex cluthced his left arm. Blood was flowing from his black coat as he grimaced and screamed in pain.

Lois looked up to see that the cameraman was holding a smoking pistol, and he smelled awful. A smile shone underneath his red beard as he turned back to the camera in a very charismatic way.

"I have one thing to say to Metropolis," he leveled his gun to Lex's head, "Where is your Superman now?"

BLAM!


	3. Issue 7

"Return"

Part 3 of 3

by Steave

How?

This was the only question racing through Lex Luthor's mind as he sat, staring at this . . . this God of a man. Only a split-second before, this crazy cameraman had pulled the trigger of his .9mm pistol, and a split-second later, Superman was there, his hand firmly placed between the bullet and Lex's bald head. He had caught the bullet, and Lex lived on.

"Ah, impeccable timing as always Superman."

The "cameraman assassin" gritted his teeth again, exposing his many cavaties and the like. Lois and Lex both held whatever was currently coming up into their mouth's back down.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest that you drop the gun sir."

Superman released his grip on the bullet. The clank noise it made as it hit the studio floor was deafening.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening any time soon . . . Superman."

Bulleting at nigh-unseeable speeds, the man barrowed into Superman, sending him through the concrete wall of the studio. Lois and Lex sat, flabbergasted, never before had they seen someone hit Superman like they had just seen. The man walked to the good-sized hole in the wall, his boots crunching on the concrete. A smile adorned his face, and he flew outside.

Superman was waiting and he threw an uppercut of his own, sending him flying towards the atmosphere. He knew that whoever this man was, he wasn't human. He could hear him chuckling to himself, even as he flew towards him.

"Good hit, Superman. But I think you're holding back."

The man ripped off the arm of his leather jacket, exposing his skin. But then, his skin shifted and began to turn into metal. Some new apparatus replaced his arm, it's appearance resembling that of a small cannon. With his other arm, he guided it towards Superman's direction, and let loose a blast of purple energy.

Superman only realized after he was hit with the blast just how powerful it was and he was sent rocketing towards the Daily Planet. With all his strength and resolve, he mustered enough force to stop himself, only seconds before he would've crashed through the revolving planet on top of the massive structure.

_The last thing they need is more construction work_, Superman thought to himself. The man still floated high in the heavens, his arm smoking with purple energy. Superman still wasn't sure what had hit him, but he wasn't about to let this beyond-human get a second try.

Just as he began to fly towards the man, he let loose another blast. Superman started to brace for impact until he noticed that the beam wasn't directed at him, but instead at one of Metropolis' beautiful skyscrapers.

Superman raced towards the beam, but arrived too late. The beam had hit it's target, and he could hear the man laughing. Too many things were happening at once, and everything seemed to slow down. Debris was falling onto the city below. People who were standing at the wall that had just been blown out were also falling to the city streets. A fire started to grow inside the building. And he was laughing, the man was just watching and laughing.

With his super-speed, he sped towards the falling innocents and caught them all, placing them each out of harm's way. Then, he flew upwards, catching the biggest pieces of debris, and holding onto them. As he floated towards the gaping hole, Superman let out a breath of cool air, and froze the fire. The people's screams of agony and hopelesness turned into cheers of joy.

Superman then threw the piles of debris he had gathered upon himself, hurling them at the man. The man did as Superman had predicted, and sliced through them with his arm, creating smaller chunks while getting them out of his sight. From directly behind the chunks of concrete sped Superman and his fist. It caught the man straight in his nose, sending him and blood flying.

Superman gave the man no chance to recover and, burning with rage, rocketed at him with full force. With both of his hands, he sledged the man, sending him sprawling towards Metropolis.

The man caught himself, just as Superman had done moments before. Blood was trickling from his nose, and it was a crimson blood. Superman then negated any feeling he had, doubting this man's humanity. But, he was still obviously different, just like him.

"That's it Superman, let's see that rage. Show me more . . . MORE!!!"

Superman let him have it. A red flame grew in his eyes, pulsating, and then finally exploding forth at the man. He caught him off guard, and the man's expression was that of disbelief. The beam struck him and kept coming, still sending him to Metropolis. Superman let off the heat, and barrelled at the man.

Superman landed in the middle of a street, waiting for the man's landing. As he began to land, Superman got underneath him and raised his right hand, flatening his hand parallel to the man's body. The small of the man's back landed, and was held, suspended by Superman's sheer strength.

Superman then let the man down, laying him on the ground. The police were already on the scene, and an officer who was wearing glasses and had a dark goatee and skin to match it was approaching Superman.

"We'll take it from here Superman."

"I trust you will Officer. . ." he stopped to read his badge. "Officer Allen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to check up on."

"Well, then don't let me get in your way."

He watched the Godlike being fly towards a human-sized hole in the side of the Daily Planet.

"Hey, hey Cris?"

Officer Mooney was calling from behind him and he turned to face him.

"Yeah Mooney?"

"What're we gonna do for this fella?"

"Take him in the SWAT truck."

"Right boss."

Crispus Allen turned back at the hole and said to himself, "Thanks again . . . Superman."

--

Lex and Lois had been standing at the hole, watching the entire fight, and neither had wiped the flabbergasted look of awe off of their faces since this entire event had begun. Hell, Lex had forgotten the fact that he had even been shot in his left arm. Blood was still dripping to the floor, but he was still so amazed by this . . . Man of Steel. This Superman. He was truly . . . a hero.

As if on cue, Superman flew back into the hole, "Are you both alright?"

Both of them nodded in sync.

Superman could only smile, "Well, we'll get some medics up here immediately for you Mr. . . . "

"Oh, Luthor . . . Lex Luthor."

Something in Clark's mind clicked . . . and then, Alexander Luthor's face came back into memory. His best friend from the little town of Smallville was standing right in front of him. He wanted to give this man an embrace, but he knew he couldn't, not like this.

"Well then, Mr. Luthor, we'll get some medical attention for you right away."

Superman turned to the hole that he came through and started to exit, when he stopped, turning to Lois Lane.

"We'll have to reschedule that interview I think Ms. Lane."

"Oh . . . ok."

Superman smiled that pearly white smile of his, and began to leave again when Luthor's voice stopped him short.

"Listen, tomorrow STAR Labs and LexCorp are officially and publically announcing our businesses merging. I was wondering if you would like to be there."

"Of course Luthor, I'll be there. Now you both go and get some rest."

Superman flew into the sky, vanishing. Lex, for once in his life, didn't know what to say.

--

Milton was awoken by a voice in his head, that voice, which now seemed metallic . . . robotic.

"You have done well Milton."

"But . . . But we didn't kill Superman."

"But now we do Milton . . . now we do. We know his weaknesses, and we will exploit them."

"So what now?"

"I will leave you now Milton, but let me tell you, your services will not go unnoticed, nor unrewarded."

The small chip that had attached itself to Milton last night, crawled off of his neck and out of the SWAT truck. Returning to that same back alley it found Milton in, it changed. It grew, turning into a human-sized robot. It was colored green and purple. Its eyes turned a fiery red and it raised it's wrist, talking through a comm-link.

"Master."

A dark, vile voice answered, "Have you succeded?"

"Yes, I know Superman's weaknesses. I did a thorough vital scan during his fight with Milton."

"Then it is time . . . you know what to do . . . Brainiac."

"Of course I do Master . . . of course I do."

THE END


End file.
